Dream
by XxKit-ChanxX
Summary: Dreams are made when you sleep. It sucks when you wake up to know that nothing is real. Four Shot.
1. Sasuke

**Sup?! Ok this is my first SasuXNaru one-shot. Umm I had a dream and I basically made it in to a story. **

**Now I know this is yaoi so it was with the same gender. **

**ANYWAY! Hope you like it!**

**I typed this at charismas eve. **

**Had the dream the night before.**

I was walking with my best friend Neji and my friend Hinata . We walked in front of the

school and I saw him there laughing and smiling with his friends. His guitar in one hand

and in the other a book bag. I stopped and looked him. He turned and waved at me and

my friends. I smiled and turned to my friends telling them I'll be back. Walked slowly up

to him and put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. He blushed and

quickly turned the other way. I grabbed his chin making his face me and smiled. He took

his time and started to get comfortable with me hang around him like this. His friends

were laughing at the way he looked. Embarrassed he dug his face on my neck. His breath

tickling my skin. I wrapped another arm around him and whisper 'I love you.' in his ear.

What I thought was he was going to say it back and he did but I couldn't hear it.

_It's just a dream._

I walked in the classroom sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He smiled and

took out his camera. I smirked and grabbed his hand and went out side in front of the

class room. I told him just five pictures then we can go back inside. The first one was me

wrapping one arm around his waist and a blush on his cheeks. The second was us making

funny faces. His tongue out and my eyes crossed. The third was us with sunglasses on

and trying to act cool a big grin on both our faces. The fourth was his arms wrapped

around my neck and mine around his waist a blush again on his cheeks. The last one was

suppose to be us just smiling. I instead kissed him on the cheek without that blush and

him getting uncomfortable. To bad I won't get those pictures.

_Keep dreaming._

We were out with my friends at the mall. His little hand in mine. Fingers intertwine,

together bodies close. A smile on his perfect shaped face. We saw my friends sitting

down at a table in the food court. I smiled and waved my hand trying to get their attention.

Neji waved back with a big smile on his face. I sat down in one of the steel chairs and

brought him on my lap. A blush could be seen on his pale cheeks and laid his head on my

chest while my friends started talking, but…I couldn't hear them. I looked down and I

couldn't hear what he was saying. Why? I what to hear his smooth and happy voice.

Why can't I? Just like that it was gone.

_Just keep dreaming._

We walked hand in hand around looking at all the shops. Looked at _Hot Topic_ and

looking at all the stuff they have to offer. He looked at necklaces and clothes that fitted

her taste. I looked from left to right looking for something…anything that he would like

and would want to wear it everyday. Something that when he looked at it he would smile

and think of me. I saw a bracelet. It was black and red and had a cross in the middle. I

smiled and went to go pay for it. He was waiting for my outside. I grabbed his wrist and

put on him. I felt like crying when he wasn't wearing it the next day.

_Nothings real. Only a dream._

He was in the car driving to my house to watch some movie that he couldn't see in

theaters. I was in the front seat looking at him singing the words to some song. Laughed at

him when he didn't know the words of the song. He stopped and pouted, his cheeks red

from embarrassment. He told me he heard this song once and only remembered the first

part. I smiled at him and told him it was cute. His blush depend and I couldn't help but

lean over and kiss him on the cheek. Hated when it was over.

_It's just a dream._

We were at my house. My parents were gone, it was just me and him in the house. We

were sitting on the couch with the T.V on and some stupid show was on. I didn't notice

what was on, all I cared about was him right next to me a blanket around us. My head on

top of his. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of shampoo, but I didn't smell anything.

Why? He always smelled like vanilla…

_Don't wake me up cause it hurts. Let me dream._

He fell asleep on my shoulder. His breath was coming out even and his eyes closed. I

looked at the T.V and saw a man and a women snuggling into each others arms with friends

around them. I wanted that. Just me and him, but really that's not going to happen is it? He really isn't

there. So why do I want it? I want something I can never have.

_Reality hurts. Just close your eyes and dream._

He smiled while laying his head on my chest and closed eyes. His long lashes resting on

him flushed cheeks. His tan but yet pale skin cold. Why? Why is he cold? He's always so

warm. No mater were we are he's always warm.

_This is what you are. Just a dream._

I kissed him on the lips and he wakes up. I smile and he blushes and started to get up. I

always want him to wake and see me. Hear me first but that's never going to happen.

_Living is not a dream._

I whispered I love and all he did was look away.

_If I keep my eyes close will I still dream of you? or will it still be a dream?_

_**I woke up with a small sad smile on my face. I wish I didn't have to wake up and face the cold reality that lies ahead. I know that all those thing I dreamt were fake. Or at least I wanted to be real. I know that when I go to school…sure I'll see him smiling and laughing. But not with me by his side. Because he already has someone. Sakura, that lucky son of a bitch. She's with him every time I turn. **_

_**Reality is a hard thing to see. Even when it's right in front of you. I know, because in reality he has a girlfriend. In reality I'm just some guy in his class. In reality we hardly talk. And in Reality I fell in love, but it will always be one-sided. Sad right? When you think you have your life together then one dream can change the way you look at things and people differently. I will always love Naruto but to him I will always be some guy named Sasuke in his class.**_

_**­**_**_________________________________________________________________________****ge the way you look at thingss room. __________________**__

**So…there you have it. I really don't know what else to say but please review!**

**And sorry it's short.**

**-Kit-chan**


	2. Naruto

**Hello…umm I didn't think about putting a new chapter in this story but…yeah..**

**Thank you Violet and Maria for reviewing. I really didn't think of putting another chapter but I ask a friend of mine and he said I should. **

**Violet****: I never heard that song, but once I heard it I thought 'Wow she's right!' Yup I love that song now! Thank you for both the reviewing and mentioning the song. **

**Maria: ****Wow your right it is very weird. I would so want to read that!**

I watched as he came in the school grounds with a swarm of fan girls right behind him.

Jealousy swarms in his body as I watched him smirk. He looked over at me and winked. I

blushed and tried to hear what my band mate was saying. I gripped my guitar case harder

as I heard footsteps coming closer. I felt an arm wrap themselves around my waist and I

blushed harder. He kissed me softy on the neck and I let a content sigh. Then right before

my eyes I saw my band mates gone and it was just the two of us. He gripped my face

carefully with his big rough hands. He kissed me softly on the lips and smiled. He held

me there, arms around me and my chest against his. He ran his hand through my hair and

I could swear I heard his heart beat faster. Then I heard an annoying voice calling my

name. Then all to soon he let go and I saw Sakura's face. Then I woke up.

_**Don't Wake Me Up, Baby I'm In Love, And I'm Dreaming So Much**_

I watched as he came in the classroom with a bored look on his face. He came sat down

next to me and smiled. The teacher walked out of us, telling us to behave. He smirked

and leaned down so that his mouth was right next to my ear, making me shiver and it was

hard to breath. He told me that I was sexy. I blushed and pushed him away not really

moving him an inch. He slowly kissed me on the neck and starting to rub my thigh

making me whimper. I smacked his hand away and told him to stop. He pouted his pale

pink lips and I laughed and licked his lips as I blushed. He stared at me wide eyed and

smirked again. He pulled me into a kiss and laughed as I made sure no one was looking.

But to my surprise he was sitting far away from me and the teacher was talking again.

_**Why Can't I Breath Whenever I think About You?**_

I was at a party that one of my band mates had at his house. To my surprise he was there

and talking to one of his friends. Neji I think his name was. I slowly walked up the stairs

and went inside one of the rooms to get away from the noise. I laid on the bed and closed

my eyes. A minute later, I felt the bed shift. I opened eyes but felt a hand cover my eyes. I

panicked a bit then he whispered my name. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his

neck while I closed my eyes. Even though he moved his hand I still had my eyes closed. I

could still see as he kissed me. He was like the light. But, then reality came back and I

watched as he kept talking to Neji. He didn't even look at me.

_**You Are My Light In The Dark You Are The Beating In My Heart**_

It was the Halloween carnival at school and I was dressed as an angel, halo and everything.

He was dressed as a vampire. He was saying that I looked cute dressed as an angel. That I

looked like one. I said he acts like one. He looked at me and gave me a weird look as if

I grew two heads or something. He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. He told me

that only around he it might seem like that. That he didn't have a halo. I watched as he

saw Sakura, his smile turning into a frown. He gave me one last peck and walked away.

The next day I watched him help a new kid, and help Hinata to the nurse's office.

_**It's Written All Over Your Face Baby, I Can Feel Your Halo Pray It Won't Fade Away**_

I watched as he and Neji started arguing. We were in his room. Neji didn't know about

him and I fooling around and came in on us. It went from us to his older brother. He was

yelling at Neji telling him that Neji didn't know him like I did. When Neji left he sat on

the bed stunned. I wrapped my arms him, whispering poor baby. I kissed him gently and

he told me Neji has been with him since they were little. The next day I saw them

laughing and messing around. Jealousy was taking over me. I want to know he better.

_**I Will Always Be Your Friend, I Know Who You Are Inside**_

I was laying down with his head on my lap. We were watching the sky, the clouds just

passing our heads. He whispered my name and I looked down. He smiled at me and told

me that I was his only one. My eyes widen and I smiled. I couldn't say it back, I mean he

is. But I said it to Sakura. I felt my eyes watered. He wiped my eyes and smiled sadly. I

watched him get up and left. I didn't say any thing. I only watched. I woke up yelling.

_**Here I Go, Scream My Lungs Out And Try To Get To You, You Are My Only One**_

He looked at me and smiled. He repeated the 'I love you's' and I loved every one of them.

I looked up at him as he kissed me on my lips and cheek. The flowers he gave me on the

floor next to us. I wrapped me arms around his neck. He told me that he would never love

someone like he loves me. And I believe every word. I just wished he really said that.

_**Nobody Gonna Love Me Better. I'm Gon' Stick Wit You Forever**_

I looked at him and I told him that it's okay for him to leave. I would wait for him after

he finishes school. He's the reason that I'm working hard at school. I would wait for him

no matter what. My reason is because I love him. But I couldn't tell him all that.

_**I've Found A Reason For Me, To Change Who I Use To Be**_

I would make a fool of myself just to make him look at me. His dark eyes saying

something. I wished he'll tell me he loved me. But it never came.

_**How She'd Be Soothed, How She'd Be Saved If He Could See**_

I love you, I always will. But I could never tell you that. Even if it kills me every day.

_**I woke up with a jolt. I shook my head and smiled. Why was I dreaming about him again? I'm with Sakura. Yeah right! That's what I should say. But…I, Naruto Uzumaki, is in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I have been for a while now. I'm only going out with Sakura to get him jealous. I know it's mean. That it's sick to play with a girl like that. But hey I had to do something! I'm hurting inside. Watching him everyday without me by his side.**_

_**The worst part is…he's leaving. To New York. In a week. And I haven't said a word to him, at all. Hell, I don't even know if he's gay or Bi or what ever. Should I say anything? No…I can't. He doesn't like me anyway. What will you do, if your like this? I want to run in his arms and tell him everything! But, what if he laughs? What if he leaves me there, like a fool? I can't do it. Even if it's killing me inside. Even if I cry every night thinking about him. Missing him already? **_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Well, that's it. I was thinking of making it into a three-shot. So…yeah. This was harder then the last one I'll tell you that.**

**Songs used in order.**

**Don't Wake Me UP- McFly**

**Why Can't I?- Liz Phair**

**Angel In The Night- Basshunter**

**Halo- Beyonce**

**Never For Behind- Aly & Aj**

**Only One- Yellowcard**

**Stick With You- The Pussycat Dolls**

**The Reason- Hoobastank**

**Rinse- Venessa Caritan(sp?)**

**Yup! Thank you again! Please R & R**

**~Kit-chan**


	3. AN

Hello Everyone! I just wanted to say sorry about the really really long wait. I started school and everything is just a mess. Not kidding.

Anyway in a brighter side I'm going to update in a mouth or two. I just have to get things together.

Again I'm really sorry about the long wait. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding!

~Kit-chan


End file.
